Rooker Smallarms
Rooker Smallarms Corporation is an Anglian arms company and Monde's leading producer of both consumer and military smallarms. History of Rooker Smallarms Not long after the founding of Anglia, Edward De La Crosse, a half Elvan musket maker began making muskets to help fight the native people of Erfolg. De La Crosse knew that he wouldn't be trusted if he kept his Niosian last name and so he had it changed to Edward Rooker and began selling firearms which he made by forge. What made the company successfull was his distribution of forges to make replacement parts en masse without needing to go straight to him. As a result many people began selling his weapons without credit or cooperation however amongst those who did he became rich and well known enough to secure some fairly concrete government contracts. Rooker Smallarms would later produce everything from Heavy Hollanders to the standard issue handgun of the Anglian Armed Forces. Presently Rooker sells 9 distinct infantry weapons systems. Rooker Products These are the weapons of Rooker's current catalog. Rooker m88 A modern shotgun initially built from the Rooker m68 frame, which was a hunting shotgun. The m88 is fitted with a wooden stock and handle in most models and a seven shot magazine and an 37 inch barrel. That being said higher end models offer polymer and rubberized furnishing as well as 10 round magazines they can also be fitted with both 24 and 50 inch barrels. It is one of the most popular shotguns in Monde. Rooker Mark I A very bare bones wooden furnished and stocked. It chambers the 7.62 x 63mm cartridge and uses its weight to control its considerable recoil, it chambers 20 round box-magazines and is fitted with heavy tin sights. It is very heavy but quite reliable. Rooker Special IX A combat rifle based on the Mark I meant to replace the old battle rifles with a variable firearm system, with little more then a wrench the Special IX can be changed into a light machine gun, sharpshooting rifle, arquebus or even 45/40 submachine gun. The weapon's furnishing is available in wood, polyeurathane and ultralite alluminum framing. Rooker Mark II A basic rotating bolt 5.56 x 45mm assault rifle focussed on making an accurate lightweight battle rifle to replace the Mark I, it underpreformed compared to the Special IX but was picked for it's notably lower production costs. It's production has reached such prolific levels that it is now the most popular rifle on earth. Options offered with the Mark II include it's carbine model (also offered in 9mm and .40 varients) and folding stocks as well as handles and scopes. Rooker SSW-David The RSSW-David also known as the Davey is a lightweight Squad Support weapon firing 7.62 rounds at a comfortable rate of 915 rpm. It is used best when deployed due to the tremendous recoil. It is extremely heavy and often soldiers will have ad-hoc alchemic tricks put on the weapons to keep them cool or lighten them up for when they are forced to take them long distances by foot. Rooker Fenrir The Fenrir is an Engineering weapon meant to kill highly potent summons, barriers and other Astral impedences. The Fenrir fires a rod of tin filled with Palumite Fuel (highly unstable Persulade fuel mix) which causes an astral fire when shot and trails that fire about 40 meters. It's use is somewhat limited by its range and the colossal ammount of collateral damage but that hasn't made this beastial weapon any less popular. Rooker Longarm The Longarm is a very basic Medium Hollander chambering the uncommon 66-80 staged round. The longarm is considered a quality weapon but it's rare ammo and relatively high price tag make it an uncommon choice for hollander users and militia. Rooker Ravager A high powered magnum chambering the tried and true .44 MAG ammo. It's barrel is heavy and boasts some of the (arguably the) finest rifling present in any pistol on Monde. It bears a number of options in terms of furnishings and barrel lengths all of which are devestating close-medium range weapons. Rooker s40 The s40 often just called the 40 or the big 4 is the standard infantry sidearm of Anglia's military, air force, navy, special service, coast guard and national guard. It is a simple, recoil operated .40 caliber pistol known for its dependability and reliably potent round. Rooker s40s are offered in a variety of finishes but other then that little variation is offered bar a subcompact and competition barrel kit for conversions. Legacy Rooker Smallarms is considered to be the flagship of Anglia's enormous firearms industry. They've been seen on the backs of soldiers and in the hands of marines on news shows and posters for more then 60 years in Anglia and as such have become an iconic example of Anglian determination and ingenuity. Rooker weapons have been the basis for numerous arms in numerous countries and have by in large levelled the playing field with more Astrally atuned armed forces.